isladealejitofandomcom-20200214-history
TDAS Rewrite
__noeditsection__Heroic Hamsters: Cameron, Gwen, Lindsay, Mike, Zoey, Sierra, Sam, Tyler Villainous Vultures: Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Scott Notes 1 The winning team's reward was to choose the eliminated contestant in Suckers Punched, and they chose Heather. Heroes vs. Villains votes Lindsay: Sam (Obv) Gwen: Mike (She sensed something wrong with him; didn't trust him) Mike: Sam (Either him or Cam) Zoey: Sam (Same as Mike) Cameron: Gwen (Overheard her talking about Mike being untrustworthy) Sierra: Sam (Obv) Sam: Cameron (Second-worst performance) Tyler: Cameron (Annoyed by him) Evil Dread votes Scott: Courtney (They immediately hate each other) Courtney: Scott (See Scott's reason) Alejandro: Lightning (Heather and Alejandro form an alliance with Jo...) Duncan: Heather (...which Duncan isn't aware of...) Heather: Lightning (...because they plan to betray Jo big time) Jo: Lightning (Obv) Lightning: Jo (Obv) Saving Private Leechball votes Lindsay: Cameron (He shot her with a leech, which is why she had poor performance) Gwen: "Mike" (Still suspicious of him, but hiding it) Mal: Cameron (Targets Cam since he's the ONLY one who can discover Mal) Zoey: Lindsay (Poor performance) Cameron: Lindsay (Poor performance) Sierra: Cameron (Gwen nearly convinces her, but she makes a last minute change) Tyler: Cameron (To protect Lindsay) Food Fright Votes Scott: Courtney (He was annoyed with her, again, but is slowly warming up to her) Courtney: Duncan (Wanted him gone for always outranking her) Alejandro: Duncan (Alliance with Jo) Duncan: Courtney (Hatred) Heather: Duncan (Alliane with Jo) Jo: Duncan (Courtney blackmailed her, threatening to expose Jo's secret about Lightning's absence making them lose) Moon Madness votes Lindsay: Zoey (Being unfaithful to her boyfriend) Gwen: "Mike" (STILL suspicious, knew Mike wouldn't be out but tried anyway) Mal: Zoey (Voted her off for finding out about Mal) Zoey: Mal (Found out about Mal) Sierra: Zoey (Voted her off for athletic ability making her a threat) Tyler: Sierra (She freaked him out in the episode) No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition votes Scott: Jo (He liked Courtney bossing him into it) Courtney: Jo (She exposed Jo's secret) Alejandro: Jo (Planned to betray Jo anyway) Heather: Jo (Read Alejandro) Jo: Courtney (In anger) You Regatta Be Kidding Me votes Alejandro: Tyler (See Courtney) Courtney: Tyler (To make Lindsay a wreck) Gwen: "Mike" (Obv) Lindsay: Courtney (Obviously) Mal: Tyler (To protect himself) Scott: Tyler (Voted with Courtney) Sierra: Mike (Obv) Tyler: Mike (Obv) Zeek and Ye Shall Find votes Alejandro: "Mike" (Gwen convinced him) Courtney: Sierra (Her strength was a threat) Gwen: "Mike" (Obv) Lindsay: Sierra (Mike helped her in the challenge, so she voted for Sierra) Mal: Sierra (To protect himself) Scott: Sierra (Formed an alliance with "Mike") Sierra: Mike (Her genre savvy kicked in, but too late.) The Obsta-Kill Kourse votes Alejandro: Scott (Had no other option) Courtney: Lindsay (Hatred for Lindsay and love for Scott) Gwen: Scott (Bc he's Mal's ally) Lindsay: Courtney (Hatred) Mal: Scott (Betraying alliance) Scott: Lindsay (Has an alliance with Mal) Sundae Muddy Sundae votes Alejandro: Gwen (Seizes the opportunity as others vote for her) Courtney: Gwen (Is fooled by the fake chart that Mal makes) Gwen: Mal (Obv, and Mal makes a fake chart claiming she made it) Lindsay: Gwen (Is upset about Gwen's chart) Mal: Gwen (Ousted Gwen for being a threat) Category:RBW's pages